Name:
by Arilla Rossi
Summary: Lizzie and the gang are all grown up. A short oneshot about the bumps life throws at you and how life still goes on. My first Lizzie McGuire FF. Read & review.


Name:

Name:

How simple a question for most, yet it wasn't for the one once simple known as Lizzie McGuire. Even though she had given birth, she still looked, and acted like a young woman, not a mother of five years. Her face still lit up with that smile that, at least, three men had come to love and cherish. And each of these men had given her an answer for that question. Her father had given her the name Elizabeth McGuire. Then Gordo had shorted it to Lizzie. And _he_ had given her a last name. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda had remained good friends throughout high school and college. They even lived close to each other, one lived the equivalent of a block away and the other lived on her own land and each day Lizzie saw the beautiful gift they had given her. She glanced at the clock. **2:48** Now would be a good time to talk.

"Jerusalem?" She called. "Jerusa, Mommy is going outside, you stay in and color." Jerusalem, her pride and joy, she had her Papa's eyes as well as her mommy's blond hair, but it was curly like her papa's. She loved to play with David and Serina, Miranda's twins. "Ok Mommy!" The five year old said brightly and then returned to her picture. Why was she pondering these things that she had stored away four years ago? It was then she saw the date. Over five years ago on this day she found out she was pregnant, she was rushed to the hospital to say goodbye to her husband of only one year.

Closing the backdoor firmly behind her, she reminisced about her past; she remembered her "dream" futures back in Jr. High, if she had known that she was going to work from her house & who was going to marry, she would have hyperventilated. That she would have married his best friend after her love died, but he had helped so much in the twelve months after her first husband death and she had grown to love him, not as she had loved Jerusa's father, her first love, but in a different way, another kind of love. Once she had been asked whom she loved more. But there was no answer, they couldn't be compared, even though she treasured that year with him, she wouldn't trade in her present life for anything. Lizzie slowly knelt down, careful of her growing stomach, and smiled at the tombstone.

Meanwhile, he came home, "Where is Mommy at sweetie?" he asked, giving Jerusalem a kiss. "Outside visiting Papa." she said, smiling in return. After giving Jerusalem strict instructions to stay inside, he ran outside to check on his wife and unborn child.

_Maybe I feel all emotional because I'm pregnant…_

But either way, she couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face.

"It's a boy, Gordo! We are going to have a boy; Jerusalem will have a baby brother! I'm just waiting for him to come home; he wasn't at work when I called. A boy! He'll be so happy! She exclaimed, with tears and a smile on her face and in her voice.

Wrapping his arms around her, she slightly jumped in surprise.

"I sure am, Lizzie, I sure am." He whispered in her ear, his grin a mile wide. She continued to smile and cry, while trying to justify why she hadn't told him.

"Oh Ethan! I was just so happy and I had to tell someone someone and you weren't at work and then I saw what toda-" He cut her off.

"Elizabeth! I understand, I left work early to visit some of our old hangouts and to see how you were holding up. What do you say to calling up our folks & Miranda to see if they want to go out and asking Matt & Melina to watch Jerusa & the twins? It will give them some practice." He winked, wiping the tears off her face.

"That sounds great! I'll get Jursa and we'll get cleaned up and you can call." She said as she walked toward the door.

He stayed outside for a few more moments. Looking down at his old friend's tombstone. He smiled softy and whispered. "A boy." And then Ethan Craft, husband to Elizabeth, step-father to Jerusa and best friend to David Gordan, walked inside after his wife to make some phone calls.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Name:

"Are you sure Ethan? If you don't want to…" Lizzie was exhausted after giving birth to a beautiful baby boy and was now talking to her husband about his name.

"Lizzie, ever since that afternoon, five months ago I knew what I wanted to name him. Unless you don't like it." He stated.

"No, I…it's..your just so wonderful!" She cried as her husband went to get their daughter.

"Hello little one."

Name: Gordo Peter Craft.

Father's Name: Ethan Craft.

Mother's Name: Elizabeth Gordan Craft.

The End.


End file.
